Missing You
by princesstaranee
Summary: So I remember that the last time I saw you you were writing backwards in a foggy car window. And you've left me in paradox.


**A/N: So this is based on Dark Blue Tennessee, by Taylor Swift. Taylor, if you're reading, release more music *smiles hopefully*. Enjoy, guys. And please review. People seem to forget. :'(**

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui, la journée est triste.<em>

* * *

><p>The thud of the bass from next door is keeping time to her heart. Everything is ending and she has no time for anything. She can hear the blood roaring in her ears. When did everything get so loud? And then -<p>

He says, 'I've got a nice new apartment now, in the city. I'll be over in a couple of days to pick up the rest of my stuff.'

She blinks (holds back tears) and asks, 'When?' And _nice_?

'Whenever. Probably when you're out. Do you still keep the key behind the painting in the hall?'

She smiles weakly down the phone and puts on voice that's braver than she feels. 'Of course I do. I haven't moved it.'

'Good.' He sounds like he's about to put the phone down so she rushes in.

'So how are you doing? Where's the new apartment?'

'It's in LA,' he says shortly, and a little harshly. 'Wouldn't you have hated that?' he scoffs. 'And for the record, I'm getting by with the broken heart that you left me with. So thanks for asking.' There's a click, then the dial tone.

And she whispers back, 'I can't stand missing you like this. Won't you come back to me? I'll be here today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after that…'

It's a half hour later when she stops talking and puts down the phone.

* * *

><p><em>How do two people so right for each other break up?<em>

* * *

><p>Excerpts from the Big Fridge (the one with the crazy magnets and letters for stupid things):<p>

_Chad,  
><em>_I'm going out with the girls tonight. I'll see you later. :)  
><em>_Sonny xx_

_M'lady,  
><em>_You're asleep so I'm leaving you this note. I'll see you at 10:00-ish tonight – I'm working late.  
><em>_Chad._

_Hiya babe :)  
><em>_Tawni's taking me out tonight and I'll probably crash at hers.  
><em>_Love ya.  
><em>_Sonny x_

_Sonny,  
><em>_Sorry, early start this morning, but I'll be home early. Want a night in? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Text me.  
><em>_Chad._

* * *

><p>He'd lied when he'd said that he had moved to LA. He's just hiding out on the other side of town. And he can't sleep at night or watch TV or read his own interviews because he knows that she's barely two miles away. He eventually puts her photo face down on the windowsill and says, head against the glass, 'I can't bear missing you like this. Won't you come back to me? I'll be here today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after that…'<p>

* * *

><p><em>How do two people so perfect for each other fall out of love?<em>

* * *

><p>Undeleted evidence from Sonny Munroe's cell phone:<p>

To: Chad Dylan Cooper  
><em>Sorry, Chad, can't. I'll be home late tonight – we've got an evening shoot. xx<em>

From: Chad Dylan Cooper  
><em>It's alright. I'll see you later. xx<em>

* * *

><p>Sonny Munroe's once lively and colourful apartment seems empty now. The purple corded landline seems out of place and ugly. The modern art is incomprehensible. The people in the photos are nameless. Blue is a cold colour, and green is pistachio, which makes her sneeze. Her funky duvet holds no memories. She wanders through the three rooms looking for something to reignite the sparks.<p>

And she can't bear to let him go because feeling pain is better than nothing.

* * *

><p>The sky outside is grey and the buildings of the walls are grey and the Sun can't be bothered and they're there, eye to eye, on opposite sides of the street, thinking, 'I can't bear missing you like this. Won't you come back to me? I'll be here today and here forever. This life is nothing without you.'<p>

* * *

><p>She almost called him on the night that he wrote:<p>

_Sonny,_

_I love you. Goodbye._

_xxx_

Three simple words – the only time they were mentioned – on a goodbye note.

* * *

><p>Missing you like this is such sweet sorrow.<p>

Won't you come back to me?

I'll be here today and here tomorrow in dark blue Tennessee.

* * *

><p><em>By the way, my number's still the same. Just in case you ever…<br>__Oh, and, by the way...  
><em>_I love you._


End file.
